JonathanGD
JonathanGD is an extremely talented Indonesian level creator in Geometry Dash. He is known for his levels Dark Travel, Future Funk, and BuTiTi II. He became famous mostly during Update 2.1 with the rise of his extraordinary (although object-heavy) effect demons, and is now famous for his levels. Similar to Darwin, he is also known for making levels that lag heavily on mobile devices and low-end PCs, even sometimes crashing them. He has 12 creator points. Levels * Ultra Demoncore ** A 1.9 level with 20K objects. JonathanGD says it is a medium-hard demon. He thinks it deserves a feature, but it has not been rated. * The Memories ** Jonathan's last level in 1.9 with some 2.0 decorations. It was made mostly in 1.9 but released in 2.0. It is also unrated. * Geometrical Begins ** Jonathan's first (real) 2.0 level. He thinks it is a very easy demon. It has 30K objects. It is also unrated. * Retry ** Jonathan says this level has "unique design and fast-switching portals." It has 30K objects. It was also requested to be a demon, but is also unrated. * Beginning of Climax ** This level was supposed to be for Viprin's 5th Creator Contest, but Jonathan finished the level too late. It was also requested to be a demon. (Every level he has is unrated until otherwise stated.) * Beyond the Nature ** This level was made in 2.5 months, and has amazing effects and intricate backgrounds. JonathanGD said that he REALLY wanted a feature for this level, but of course, it never came. * BuTiTi ** Jonathan's first rated level, BuTiTi has lots of unique decorations and gameplay. It was featured and given 7 stars by RobTop. The level showcases many styles, from a tech-like style to a nature-like style. It is the predecessor of another one of his levels, BuTiTi 2. * RAMBreaker ** This level is tech-themed, although it does not have the normal green style like parts of BuTiTi and Gigabyte. It is fairly fast and crazy, and it is pretty hard for the player to see what is going on. The level is unrated, although it would have been rated demon if it was rated. * Discordant ** This level is a collab with durianhead, CheeseSlayer & sink4232. It was made for the official forum contest. 9 stars were requested, but their level was not rated. * InstanT preview 2 ** This is a preview for a level that JonathanGD was making. * The Farewell ** Jonathan's last 2.0 level. It has insane block designs and custom backgrounds, and the level feels well-polished as a whole. Some of the effects are reminiscent of his later 2.1 levels as well. It was never rated. It was a suggested 10 stars. * The Game ** A collab level with Serponge. * for olympic 10 * LCH Megacollab 7 * hoopity ** A test level * Dark Travel ** The level that got him famous. At the time it was rated, it was the longest rated level, at over 6 minutes long. It has amazing effects and block designs like his other levels. It was featured and rated hard demon because of its length. It sometimes crashes mobile devices because of its insanely high object count. * Crystalia ** Jonathan's entry into the Crystal Gauntlet. He said it was a little rushed, but that he was glad he got it out on time. It did not make the cut for the gauntlet, but was still rated 7 stars and featured. * BuTiTi 2 ** Widely agreed as one of Jonathan's best levels. It is very long, at roughly 5 minutes. It has extremely unique decoration and gameplay that many people think is extremely fun. The level was epic-rated by RobTop. It doesn't look a lot like BuTiTi, but some parts are inspired by it. * Ocular Miraclepkkidn * Future Funk ** Just under 5 minutes long. A mix of Clutterfunk and High Life, although much of the decoration and/or gameplay does not look like Clutterfunk or High Life, as it also has a mix of Jonathan's style in it. It was also epic-rated by RobTop. Category:Level Creators Category:Players Category:Indonesian Players